


凜泉 - Run boy run

by Drown in this dream (Eleanorsc)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Drown%20in%20this%20dream
Summary: 畢業前設定2016/2/21
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Kudos: 1
Collections: 凜泉 - Ensemble Stars





	凜泉 - Run boy run

瀨名泉小聲說了一些什麼，躺在他身邊的朔間凛月剛從漫長的午睡中醒來，並沒有聽進去。  
換了是平時的話，他的薄唇中說出的大多是刻薄而不耐煩的話，當然作為和他相處了三年的同伴，又是同一組合的成員，看出他口是心非的話中隱藏的心聲對凛月來說一點也不難。而現在，泉坐在他的身邊，一臉不耐煩地看著天空，手裡拿著一罐剛開的汽水。不對勁，平常注重飲食營養的泉竟然會喝汽水，即使是剛從睡眠中醒來還在發呆的凛月，也能一眼察覺出來不妥。  
“什麼？”  
“我說，以後沒人會再來找你回去了。”  
“前一句？”  
“不要再蹺團隊練習，也不要到這麼難找的地方午睡。”  
“再前一句？”  
“……我很快要畢業了。”  
原來如此。也對，換了新的一年，也該到這個時期了。凛月打了個哈欠，用還沒清醒過來的腦袋思考了一下前後對話。  
“唔……祝賀畢業？”  
“那還真是謝謝了。”  
躺在長椅上的凛月沒心沒肺地笑了起來。與他相反，泉的眉頭不悅地皺了起來，別過頭去表示拒絕繼續對話，小聲地自言自語著“超煩的”，臉上的不滿明顯超過了往常的樣子。真像一隻貓，凛月這麼想著，戲弄泉是他平時不多的愛好之一，在泉畢業之前，這個有時限的樂趣他自然要盡量多享受。想到這裡，他才對泉的畢業有了一點點不捨得的感覺。  
“汽水喝這麼多，要保持不了體重囉？”  
“這個還用你說嗎，之後我會好好做運動的……再說這是轉校生說看我跑得一頭大汗，要給我補充水分才塞給我的，真是超煩的，為什麼我要在學校裡到處找你，每一次都是這樣！還要喝這種糖分超高的飲料！”  
“嘴上說著不願意，其實還是找我找了很久吧，嘿嘿～要加油做運動喔，是又要跳芭蕾嗎？穿著白色絲襪？”  
“……真是的，誰要管你，我要回去了！”  
或許是終於生氣了起來，泉扔下一句冷淡的告別，連找人的目的也完全不管，就離開了凛月躺著的長椅，周圍一下子又變得安靜起來。仍是冬末春初，寒氣逼人的時節，唯獨陽光異常猛烈，穿著校服的泉從樹蔭走進燦爛的陽光中，隨即被耀眼的光芒包圍著，凛月有點掃興，不得不瞇起眼睛，看著視界中泉漸行漸遠的背影。他不喜歡這種感覺，太陽是他的天敵，而暴露在太陽下的泉讓他有種無法觸及的感覺。  
沒辦法，誰讓我是吸血鬼呢。這麼想著，不經意地他又想起了剛才的對話，反復咀嚼著畢業兩個字，第一次對於不遠的別離有了真實的感覺。這天睡醒的心情沒有往常的輕鬆，帶著一點說不出的煩悶，凛月想了想，又重新躺回長椅上。  
世界晚安。  
他拉下眼帶，一切又重歸黑暗。

“凛月，你也不要經常蹺課了，下個月就要考試你還沒開始看書吧？”  
兒時的玩伴真緒站在凛月桌前，等著他一起離開。臨近學期末，學生會的工作加上考試的準備想必讓他十分疲憊，從他緊皺的眉頭就可見一斑。  
“再說每天白天都在外面睡覺，浪費了那麼多的時間是要幹嘛？”  
“唔……在逗貓，因為太可愛了所以花了不少時間。”  
“逗貓？夢之咲學院裡有貓嗎？”  
“有喔，藍色眼睛灰色毛的貓。”  
“是嗎，我怎麼從來沒有聽過……”  
這只貓不時會在我睡覺的時候來吵醒我，不管我睡覺的地方是在操場旁邊的樹蔭還是教學樓天台的陰暗處，性格超級驕傲又彆扭，被逗得生氣了還會炸毛。  
當然要是本人聽見這番話少不得要生氣了。凛月偷偷地露出一個惡作劇成功的笑容，收拾帶到學校以後幾乎沒有動過的書包。在走廊上走著，他聽著真緒抱怨著最近學生會工作的繁忙，打了個哈欠，隱約聽見了某個耳熟的詞語。  
“……畢業？”  
“啊，嗯……畢業典禮不是快到了嗎，加上大大小小的表演，最近的工作都超多，今天一天副會長歎氣的次數都快有五十次了。”  
聽見了畢業兩字，他的心情又開始急劇下降。即使他不願意，三年生畢業的時間已經在倒計時中，在櫻花花瓣飛舞的新學年裡，再也沒有那個人的身影。  
這麼想想，即將來到的充滿生機的春天在他眼裡，竟變得有點討厭。

能和泉見面的時間少得可憐，基本僅限於knights有練習，而泉沒有其他工作、凛月沒有蹺掉練習的日子。這天在半夢半醒中，凛月瞇著眼睛仔細想了很多，數著剩下的日子，然後發現自己少有地失去了睡意。  
依他的記憶，今天泉沒有攝影的工作，而且下午有knights的組合練習，按照泉的性格他是一定會出席的，就好像按凛月的性格他通常會躲到哪裡去睡覺一樣。  
怎麼還不來。  
躺在大樓的天台上，凛月數著天空的雲一朵一朵以極慢的速度飄過去，直到他終於失去了耐心，閉上眼睛打了個長長的哈欠。

回過神來，泉就站在他身邊，依舊是一臉不耐煩的樣子。  
“你又在這裡睡覺，真是讓我找了好久。既然醒來就快點跟我回去練習，浪費了我的時間要怎麼賠我？”  
“嘿嘿，雖然一直在抱怨，其實還不是乖乖地到處找我，真是愛操心啊～”  
凛月懶洋洋地拖長了聲音，盯著泉的臉笑著，直到對方不得不轉過頭去。  
“看什麼看……那還不是因為你？”  
“所以我超開心的，對了，我剛睡醒餓了。”  
他故意咧嘴，露出兩隻尖尖的犬齒。看見他笑容的泉馬上意識到他想做什麼，剛要逃跑就被凛月拉住了手。  
“不要，會痛死的！”  
“有什麼問題，反正你也快要畢業了，我超寂寞的。”  
“……那，在畢業之前，聽你的話一次也不是不行。”  
泉的態度明顯軟化了下來，雖然語氣不情不願，但還是順從地解開襯衫衣領的第一顆紐扣，露出下面的皮膚。這下換凛月僵硬了，只能把視線停留在泉鎖骨和脖子處不動。  
不對勁，明明平時開玩笑要吸血的時候都會被泉冷淡地拒絕，這樣的泉簡直理想得像是在做夢。但是在考慮現實還是夢境之前，忠實於自己慾望的吸血鬼首先想做的事只有一件。  
他伸出手，把站著的泉拉到眼前，然後貼近對方驚愕的臉——

果然是夢。  
凛月捂著撞痛了的額頭，內心滿是遺憾，站在他眼前被撞到額頭的泉則一臉生氣，看樣子心情糟糕到了極點。  
“我說，幹嘛在我要叫醒你的時候突然起來？是在夢遊嗎？”  
“……真晚啊。”  
因為凛月這句意外的話，泉的表情古怪地凝固了幾秒，似乎是為了掩飾自己的反應，又迅速地換了一個話題。  
“真是的，為什麼我要幫忙出來找你，要是以後你還是整天睡懶覺怎麼辦？knights的下一任隊長我還打算由你來擔當呢。”  
“啊——不要，我不適合當隊長，還是交給鳴醬吧。”  
“還是這麼懶散沒有幹勁，如果以後knights從強豪組合沒落的話，我可是要回夢之咲學園來找你算賬喔。”  
“來吧，天天來也沒關係，倒不如說那樣還更好，因為你要畢業了所以現在都完全提不起幹勁了。”  
凛月非常老實地把心裡的話說了出來，泉就好像中箭了一樣動憚不得，臉上是混雜著難以置信和害羞的奇妙表情。  
“……莫名其妙，還超煩的。”  
他的視線不自然地游離著，連平日常說的口頭禪也失去了氣勢，反倒像是認輸台詞。泉的反應讓凛月不由得笑出聲來，他對於泉的態度類似於逗弄一件可愛的玩具……不對，是貓。  
“瀨名學長畢業了的話，學弟我會超~寂寞的。”  
“你在裝什麼，平時怎麼沒見你叫過我學長？”  
“那也對，反正我才是年紀比較大的那個，嘿嘿……”  
“你是想怎樣？是要吵架吧？”  
泉挑起眉毛，對他故意的糾纏表現出不滿，只是臉上還殘留著剛才的一點點泛紅，讓他說出來的話沒有一點說服力。和他相反，凛月彎起嘴角，非常愉快地看著他冰藍色的眼睛。不過想想這樣的日子一天比一天少，他就有點無趣，口不對心的泉雖然讓他覺得有趣又可愛，夢裡坦承的泉他更喜歡。現在這種拌嘴吵架的關係固然也不錯，他卻還不滿足，想進一步了解眼前這個像貓一樣彆扭又難以捉摸的人。  
既然泉的性格一向不坦承，那就只有由他來坦承一點了。  
“瀨醬的眼睛，真漂亮啊。”  
猝不及防地聽見這句話，泉睜大了他被凛月誇獎的眼睛。  
“幹嘛，是還沒睡醒嗎？”  
“畢業了以後就沒這麼多時間能看見了。”  
“……”  
畢業兩個字從他自己的口中說出，凛月總算對泉畢業後的寂寞有了真實的感受。他即將升上三年級（如果沒有繼續留級的話），而泉即將中學畢業，或許要繼續自己的偶像之路，又或許會回到鏡頭下當紅模特的身份。說起來，他還沒有從泉口中聽說過關於泉日後的打算，甚至他對泉的理解，也僅限於同一個學校的學生、同一組合的成員而已。如無意外，直到泉畢業之前，他們之間也只能止於這種連朋友都不一定算得上的關係。  
明明他是這麼被泉吸引著。  
“我還想和你繼續一起練習，一起同台演出呢。吶，你喜歡怎樣的音樂，家住在哪裡，假日喜歡怎樣過，我還一點都不知道。”  
“……你今天真是特別奇怪，是發燒了嗎？而且這種事情根本不重要吧？”  
也許是被凛月不同往常的態度嚇到，泉有點驚訝又困惑地別過臉，臉上不自然地紅了一片。  
“當然重要啊，因為我想知道嘛，雖然我們在一起的校園生活剩下的時間不多，來讓我們加深彼此認識吧～臉這麼紅，難道說我還有機會？”  
凛月一邊說著，一邊湊過去靠近泉的臉。被突然拉進的距離嚇了一跳，泉狼狽地退後一步，下意識躲避凛月的接近。  
“……超煩的，我要先走了！你愛睡多久就睡吧！”  
匆匆扔下一句話，泉頭也不回地跑出了天台的門。凛月呆呆地看著他的背影，咧嘴露出一個笑容，然後毫不猶豫地跟在後面追了出去。  
“等等，我還沒說完呢——”  
想說的話還沒有說完，怎麼能讓你逃掉。  
我可能是喜歡上你了，說不定比起睡眠更喜歡。喜歡看你努力認真的樣子，更喜歡你舞台上神采飛揚的臉，喜歡看你念著那個游君時一臉陶醉的樣子，當然要是那個表情是對著我的話就更好了。喜歡看你到處找我午睡的地方，然後滿臉不耐煩地把我拉回去參加訓練，喜歡看你被我戲弄時生氣的表情，現在想想，經常戲弄你或許也是喜歡的一種表現吧？  
我想說的話太多了，想在畢業前全部告訴你。雖然如果可以的話，我希望你不要畢業。  
假如在追上你之前我還沒有因為陽光倒下，我就把想說的話都向你說一遍。  
他奔跑的速度比自己想象中更快，然而泉逃跑的速度也不慢，等到凛月跑到教學樓樓下，明明只過了不到一分鐘，泉已經跑出了大門，往操場方向跑過好一段距離。眼前的路毫無遮擋，被晴朗午後充沛的陽光所照耀著，他只花了一秒鐘時間猶豫，然後就衝出了門口。只是想著聽完自己表白以後，對方會狼狽得滿臉通紅，還是會為了掩飾害羞而假裝生氣，他就期待得連心跳都加速了幾分，雖然頭上毒辣的太陽暴曬讓他開始暈眩，已經沒有什麼能阻擋他奔跑的腳步。  
跑吧，直到追上時間的腳步為止。  
暴露在自己最大天敵的陽光下，吸血鬼為了自己一生一次的表白，追逐著他所喜歡的人跑去。


End file.
